High Voltage
by LemonGoldenTree
Summary: Au Ministère de la Magie, les Frictions échauffent les esprits et crées des étincelles. Sur une musique de Electric Six - Danger High Voltage, cette génération de Sorciers est assez chaude pour tout faire cramer ! Slash f/f , m/m, m/f


High Voltage

 **DISCLAIMER** –

• Selon un fanart de _puking-pastilles_ sur Devianart : **High Voltage**

• Harry Potter appartient à JKR

• Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue HP. [franchement, j'aurai bien vécu sans...]

• Ceci est un slash, pour la pauvre et horrible raison qu'il y aura du m/m et du f/f dans les couples. Autrement dit, pour ceux que les couples du même sexe rebutent, il ne faut pas lire cette fic.

• L'idée de base n'étant pas de moi, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de la réutiliser. Merci delà dit de créditer toute personne à qui de droit.

 **INFORMATION** –

 **Dialogue**

 _ **Fourchelangue**_ – parce que j'ai décidé qu'Harry n'avait pas perdu la capacité (après tout elle a été transmise génétiquement à sa génération suivante, j'assume donc qu'elle est toujours là).

Les noms des personnages seront leurs originaux (et donc Anglais). Ex : _Severus Snape_ (et non pas Rogue). (même s'il n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fic, il est mort vous savez …)

Les personnages seront sûrement **ooc** , c'est normal, vu qu'ils ne suivent le canon que jusqu'à un certain point. Mais dans l'ensemble, ils devraient rester dans le jus de leur personnalité.

Georges est vivant, parce que … parce que.

Ayant une vie IRL (et cela bien malgré moi), cette fiction sera posté de manière erratique. Je m'engage cela dit à la terminer, même si ça doit me prendre 10 ans !

N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez la traduire dans une autre langue, ce n'est pas du tout interdit.

Cette fic n'étant pas vue par un(e) bêta, vous excuserez les fautes [je recrute cela dit].

 **Chapitre 0. PROLOGUE**

Après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, où le Seigneur Noir 'Lord Voldemort' et son armée furent vaincus, la vie en Angleterre magique repris son court normal. Et pour tout dire, ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose ! Parce que, qui a jamais gagné une guerre en tuant une seule personne ? Les Mangemorts qui réussirent à échappé à la mort ne furent pas pour autant enfermés, les préjugés de la grande populace étaient toujours présents, les créatures magiques étaient toujours aussi mal traités et les elfes de maison n'avaient pas réussi à faire voir raison à Hermione qui continuait de se battre pour leur libération.

Autrement dit, vaincre Voldemort ne changea pas grand chose pour le Monde Magique dans son ensemble, si ce n'est la disparition d'un terroriste. Après tout, on ne se débarrasse pas d'une infection en coupant un morceau du problème. Et si la mort de Vous-savez-qui délesta le Monde Magique de bien des problèmes, il ne régla pas le _Problème_ : les préjugés qui avaient créé Voldemort et ses Mangemorts (et Grindelwald avant eux, et bien d'autres Seigneurs Noirs avant eux).

Aussi, pour remédier à ce problème, un « _pow wow_ » fut engagé par les élèves de Poudlard ayant participé à la Grande Bataille de Poudlard (et ayant survécu). Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement des 7ème années, mais également de toutes les autres années ayant été présentes. Tous se réunirent dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, quelques mois après la Bataille. C'était Hermione qui avait envoyé des invitations à tout le monde, toutes les Maisons, de Poufsouffle à Serpentard, pour les réunir en cette journée. En ayant discuté avec Ron et Harry, ils avaient usé de leur cerveau commun pour construire un scénario pouvant résoudre _Le Problème_.

« **Merci d'être venus !** » dit la jeune Gryffondor, ses cheveux frisés retenus en une queue de cheval haute, afin de dégager son joli visage à la vue de tous. Habillée d'une tenue standard sorcière, une robe longue et un col haut, d'une couleur allant tiré sur le gris fumé, elle se tenait droite au milieu de l'estrade, là où s'était si souvent élever le Grand Albus [de nombreux prénoms] Dumbledore.

A sa droite, Ronald Weasley, grand jeune homme rouquin au regard bleu perçant. Ayant gagné en assurance avec les années, et en maturité avec la guerre, il se tenait droit et dégageait cette puissance que seuls les soldats peuvent émettre. Habillé d'un jeans bleu foncé légèrement gratté, et d'une chemise bûcheron bleue et rouge, il faisait la moue en regardant les Poudlariens assemblé autour d'eux. Il était encore difficile pour lui de faire confiance aux Serpentards, qui trop souvent leur avaient posé problèmes, et cela se voyait de par le regard froid qu'il posait sur ceux qui étaient d'argent et de vert.

A sa gauche, le « héro du Monde Sorcier », celui-qui-avait-vaincu, Harry James Potter, Roi de Gryffondor bien malgré lui, se tenait légèrement courbé vers l'avant, les bras croisés sur le torse. Même s'il avait vaincu le Seigneur Noir de leur génération (et de la génération de leurs parents), Harry restait (et resterait sûrement toujours) quelqu'un de timide (se cachant derrière un masque de bravade), et se tenir ainsi devant tous ces gens était stressant pour lui. Habillé simplement d'un jeans gris clair et d'un pull à col roulé noir, celui qui avait à présent survécu à deux Avada Kedavra tentait d'effacer sa présence pour que les gens se concentrent sur son amie qui était entrain de parler.

« **Si vous avez été invité aujourd'hui, c'est pour que nous puissions parler de la 2nd Grande Guerre Sorcière avec Voldemort, et faire en sorte que ce genre de chose ait le moins de chance possible de se reproduire !** » dit la jeune sorcière, ne passant pas par quatre chemins. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser, les changements qu'ils allaient devoir faire subir à leur société auraient mérité d'être fait il y a bien des années maintenant.

« **Nous avons tous déjà sacrifié beaucoup à cette guerre.** » continua-t-elle avec un ton grave, que méritait bien la situation. _**«**_ **Nous avons beaucoup donné, et beaucoup perdu, certain plus que d'autres ...** » dit elle en jetant un coup d'œil en coin à son meilleur ami aux cheveux noirs.

« **Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter là, si nous ne voulons pas que nos sacrifices aient été vains !** » elle s'exclame avec volonté et conviction « **Nous devons continuer, et reformer la société pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus ! Que les génération futures, nos enfants et les enfants de nos enfants n'aient jamais à souffrir comme nous avons dû souffrir ! »** elle continue avec un léger grondement de colère dans la voix. Et de nombreuses têtes se hochent dans l'assemblée, de ceux qui sont d'accord avec elle sur ce point au moins.

Sortant sa baguette, elle la pointa derrière elle, où un grand drap se déroula et une image s'afficha. Idée prise des projections d'informations moldus à la Powerpoint, elle expliqua alors son plan à tous ceux qui avaient bien voulu répondre à son appel. Ron et Harry parlèrent aussi, donnant leurs avis et des informations pointues, mais jamais n'empiètèrent sur son discours, ils l'avaient prévu ainsi après tout.

Toujours elle avait été l'Orateur, celle qui parlait en leur nom Ron prévoyaient les réactions, il était le Stratège, mais il était difficile pour lui de s'exprimer en public sans avaler sa propre langue … et Harry à toujours été l'Exécuteur, plus physique que cérébral (pas qu'il soit stupide, mais le Roi des Gryffondors n'avait jamais eu de chance en faisant ses plans … il était plus dans l'action direct, et le daredevil).

Le plan qu'ils avaient pensé s'étalerait sur plusieurs années, voir décennies il ne suffirait pas de deux ou trois ans pour tout changer. Les Poudlariens devraient aller dans tous les métiers, dans toutes les organisations pour changer le Monde Magique et détruire le _Problème_ à sa source. Par dessus tout, le Ministère de la Magie devrait être totalement réformé et pour cela les places importantes prises par cette nouvelle Génération. Cela prendrait du temps, cela demanderait une implication totale, mais avec cette Génération et ses efforts, le grand _Problème_ qui avait permis à Voldemort d'asseoir son pouvoir serait détruit.

C'est ainsi que fut lancée la _Grande Réforme_ , un changement insidieux et profond du fonctionnement du Monde Magique. Qu'il s'agisse du Parlement Magique, de la participation de la CIM (confédération internationale magique) ou de la réforme des cours de Poudlard, le Monde Magique Anglais fut fondamentalement changé par cette Génération de Sorciers et Sorcières.

C'est ainsi que, par exemple, après quelques années de durs travail :

\- Hermione Granger devint la première Porte Parole Anglaise Sorcière (née-moldue) à la CIM ainsi que Chef du département des Lois Magiques

\- Harry Potter devient Chef du Bureau des Auror

\- Ronald Weasley devient chef du Bureau Sportif

\- Percy Wealsey devient le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie Anglaise

\- Pansy Parkinson devient Secrétaire Ministérielle (du Ministre de la Magie)

\- Draco Malfoy devient Chef du département du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques

\- Blaise Zabini devient Chef du département des mystères

\- Fred et Georges Weasley ouvrent d'autres branches de WW et conquière le Monde Magique avec l'humour

\- Luna Lovegood obtient les droits majoritaire du _Prophet_ et reforme sa manière de fonctionner

\- etc etc

Le Monde Sorcier est ainsi envahis par des esprits jeunes et marqués par la guerre, qui souhaitent revoir le système et éviter ce genre d'horreur aux générations suivantes. Bien sûr, les esprits étriqués tentent de les brider, mais s'il eut été possible de stopper (à la limite) des nés-moldus qui tenteraient cette Grande Réforme à eux seuls, il n'était pas possible de stopper les nés-moldus, le Conquérant et les Héritiers des vieilles Familles unis derrière une même idée. Un poid trop lourd se trouvait derrière cette _Grande Réforme_ … et ainsi les mœurs furent changées.

Maintenant que les Poudlarien de cette génération étaient bien installés … ils purent se détendre, et commencer à réellement Vivre. Courtiser Romance et Rire, et non plus uniquement se briser le dos à la tâche.

C'est donc 10 ans après la Grande Bataille de Poudlard et le début de la Grande Réforme que notre histoire commence réellement …

Voici donc le prologue de l'histoire. Ainsi est donc placé le contexte. Le première chapitre ne tardera pas à être posté, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Sinon si vous voulez lire la planche BD qui a inspiré cette fiction, vous tapper :

High Voltage by puking-pastilles (deviantart) et vous allez trouver. Cela dit, elle est en anglais.

A bientôt pour la suite ! :loveU :


End file.
